


the space between us

by Stromesquad



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: Taylor sits in the back of the bus on the way back to Soo trying to listen to his voicemail but the boys just won't shut up.





	the space between us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helveticaneue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helveticaneue/gifts).



> For Helveticaneue!  
> I'm so glad I got you in this exchanged! I absolutely love these three boys and getting to write them just making it work across the miles was a joy to write. I'm so glad you asked for this in your prompts. I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Big thank you to my betas for catching my grammar and spelling and reassuring me that this was okay.

**April 17th, 2018**

 

Taylor sits in the back of the bus on the way back to Soo trying to listen to his voicemail but the boys just won't shut up. He's got one from Mitch and one from Tony and he doesn't know why his stupid boyfriends insist on leaving him voicemails that he can't hear and calls that he can't return because he's surrounded by boys in the O. He stuffs a finger in his ear. 

 

“ _ Hey babe, it's Mitch. You looked amazing out there tonight! Seriously, 4 points. You're lights out. Call me when you get home.” _

 

Taylor snorts. He loves Mitch but the first thing he's doing when he gets home is face planting in his bed and taking a nap. They went to game seven against Owen Sound and he's just dog tired. He snickers a little. Jordan gives him a look. 

 

“I just thought of myself as dog tired.”

 

Jordan rolls his eyes. 

 

“Get it? We're Greyhounds.”

 

“Oh, I got it. Just not that funny.” 

 

Taylor sighs. He listens to Mitch’s voicemail again. 

 

“ _ Hey babe, it's Mitch. You looked amazing out there tonight! Seriously, 4 points. You're lights out. Call me when you get home.” _

 

He saves it to listen to maybe one more time later and moves on to the next one from Tony.

 

“ _ Hey T. Great job tonight. You looked amazing. I'm so proud of you. Miss you. Call me soon. Love you.” _

 

Again, the odds of him calling tomorrow are pretty slim. But now he feels like he has to choose who to call. He doesn't want to choose. That's the thing no one ever warns you when you start dating two people is sometimes you have to choose who to call and who to skip. It's never easy. Taylor tries to make it as even as he can. 

 

He plays it again. 

 

“ _ Hey T. Great job tonight. You looked amazing. I'm so proud of you. Miss you. Call me soon. Love you.” _

 

Okay, maybe he gets the point of the calls a little. It's nice hearing their voices. Tony and Mitch are comfort and warmth for Taylor. He loves them more than he can say. 

 

He texts the group chat.

 

**Taylor:** _  Hey guys got your messages love you too. We don't get in until like 4:30 earliest tomorrow. Maybe FaceTime later this week. _

 

He feels like he's typed out a whole paragraph but it's fine. He probably won't get answers until the morning anyway. It's late. Mitch usually has an early morning skate and Tony has a game tomorrow. In the Stanley Cup fucking Playoffs. And isn't that a trip. His boyfriend is playing in the Stanley Cup playoffs. While he's in the O. 

 

He is maybe a little bitter about being the only one not playing pro sometimes. He knows it's a stupid agreement and that it's not his fault or their fault. Hell Tampa would probably prefer him in Syracuse to stuck back in the O. He pushes the bitterness back. 

 

Next year, he'll be pro. And hopefully playing with at least one of his boyfriends. He's only ever gotten to do that twice. Hockey Canada and training camp. It's better than nothing but man this year got lonely sometimes. He reminds himself he has not one but two boyfriends who love him and he feels a little better. He just wishes he could talk about it more. He sighs. 

 

“You okay?” Jordan asks.

 

“Yeah just tired.” It's clearly a bullshit answer but Jordan doesn't push and Taylor appreciates him for that.

  
  


**April 18, 2018**

 

Taylor gets on a bus at 8:00 am and stays on a bus basically until 6:30. They hit a ton of traffic on the way home and with stops it takes them over 10 hours to get back to Sault Saint Marie. Taylor is exhausted, hungry and feels absolutely disgusting. He eats a quick dinner and heads to the living room to watch Tony play the Devils. He gets during the first intermission. 

 

**Mitch:** _ Do you wanna watch this together? _

 

**Taylor:** _ Yeah let me just get my laptop and go upstairs.  _

 

He makes his way to his bedroom and pulls his laptop out of his bag. He hops on rabbit and goes to Mitch's room. His camera is already on and he's smiling.

 

“Hey babe!” Mitch says, bright and excited. “Missed you.”

 

“Missed you too,” Taylor responds, almost as enthusiastically but not quite. 

 

“How was the bus ride?”

 

“Long and cramped.”

 

“I feel that. It sucks still being stuck on the bus. I don't have anyone to sleep on anymore with Tony up.”

 

“Jozy won't let you sleep on him?”

 

“Nah, he claims I drool.”

 

Taylor knows from the few nights they all got to spend together over the summer that Mitch does, in fact, drool,but it's just a little and it's cute. 

 

“Sorry. I've at least got Jordan. Is it weird that I miss having homework to do?”

 

“I get it. There's only so many hands of poker you can play before you feel like you're dying slowly.”

 

“Next year…” Taylor trails off. No one knows what's going to happen next year. They could all be apart, two of them could be together. It's all up in the air. Another year of distance but they'll make it work. 

 

“Yeah babe. Next year.” Mitch smiles again, wistful and hopeful all at once, obvious over the slightly grainy connection. 

 

The game comes back on and they go mostly quiet except for the 'ohs’ and 'ahs’ and groans that go along with watching a game. It's soothing in a way Taylor didn't think it would be. It's the first time they've been able to do this in a while. Taylor falls asleep halfway through the third. He wakes up a half hour after the game has ended. Mitch is still there, the post game commentary playing. 

 

“Hey,” Taylor says groggily, voice a little rough.

 

“You're cute when you sleep.” Mitch says. It's sweet and soft and quiet.

 

“You were watching me sleep? Creeper.” Taylor laughs. “Sorry I fell asleep on you.”

 

“It's okay. You go to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning.”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too. Night T.”

 

“Night Mitch.”

 

He ends his night with a text to Tony. Just a simple  _ ‘love you,’ _ but sometimes that's all that needs to be said. 

 

Taylor drifts to sleep feeling a bit better than yesterday. He’s got two boyfriends who love him and that's not nothing. 

  
  


**April 26, 2018**

 

It's another long bus ride day and Taylor's fucking miserable. He slept like crap and he feels like he's failing. The last thing he wants to do when he gets home is talk to anyone but he promised Mitch and Tony they could video chat. They haven't been able to, all three of them together, in over a month and even the one on one conversations have been stolen snatches of time. So Taylor sucks it up and starts the call. 

 

Mitch answers right away. 

 

“Hey, sorry about yesterday.”

 

“Is what it is.” Taylor shrugs. 

 

“You still look absolutely amazing out there. I watched the replay of your game this morning.”

 

“Thanks for watching,” Taylor says a little shortly.

 

“You're an amazing player, T.”

 

“Easy for you to say. You just swept a playoff round.”

 

“Hey, I mean it.”

 

“I'm failing, Mitch. I'm failing.” Taylor pulls a hand through his hair. 

 

“How are you failing? You had a goal and an assist last night?”

 

“I was still somehow a -1.”

 

“Plus/minus is a meaningless stat and you know that,” Mitch counters. 

 

“It means I'm contributing less than I'm allowing Mitch. It means I'm not good enough.”

 

“That's not…”

 

“You know what? Just stop. Just fucking stop for five seconds Mitch. I just need to bitch for like five minutes and you can't even let me do that. And it's not like you can even understand how I feel right now. You just swept a team out of the playoffs and my series is fucking tied. Against a team we're definitely better than.”

 

“I'm sorry. I just wanna help.” 

 

“Well it's not fucking working is it.”

 

“Jesus, T. Stop taking your frustrations out on me.”

 

“Fine. I'll just shut up and we'll wait for Tony then.”

 

They end up sitting in stony silence for a few minutes. When Tony answers they both brighten up and pretend like nothing's wrong. It doesn't work because the first thing Tony says is “What's going on?”

 

“Nothing.” Taylor replies a little too fast.

 

“Yeah, everything's fine.” Mitch adds. 

 

“It's really not. I'm not stupid guys. You're both clearly upset about something. Come on, let's talk about it.”

 

Taylor sighs. “It's my fault. I just… I am frustrated and mad at myself and I took it out on Mitch.”

 

“Mitch?” Tony asks.

 

“I'm just trying to help and he won't let me.”

 

Tony just sits silently for a moment, clearly looking to one side of his screen.

 

“Okay, maybe I wasn't listening.”

 

Tony smiles. “Just talk about it okay?” 

 

Taylor really doesn't know how Tony got to be so grown up but he appreciates him a lot. Tony's level headed and cool under pressure. It helps. 

 

“I'm sorry, Mitch. I know I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you.”

 

“I'm sorry I didn't listen.”

 

“I love you. I love both of you,” Taylor says. 

 

“Love you too,” Mitch says. 

 

Tony just smiles at them for a moment. “I love you guys. Now T, tell me what's wrong.”

 

Taylor launches into the whole thing again, about how he feels like he's letting everyone down by not being enough. Soo made a big trade to get him. He feels like he's not earning it. 

 

“I wish I could be there to hug you.” Tony reaches out and touches the screen like he's trying to reach for Taylor. Taylor reaches out and touches back. It sucks that this is the closest they can come to touching until their playoff runs are over. And may none of them be over soon, Taylor hopes. 

 

They talk for awhile about nothing. Outside of hockey, there's not much going on. It's eat, sleep, breathe hockey in the playoffs. But mostly, they're just soaking up each other's presence. They stay on well beyond where they should. Taylor falls asleep with the video chat still open. He wakes up at 2:00 am to the sounds of Mitch and Tony's quiet breathing. He rolls over to face the screen and just watches for a moment. He drifts back to sleep.

  
  


**April 29, 2018**

 

The Greyhounds drop another game against the Rangers and have to immediately get back on the bus home. They have another game tomorrow. Taylor tucks himself into the seat and leans against the window. All he wants to do is talk to his boyfriends but he's stuck on this fucking bus until the end of time and then he has to play again tomorrow. All he wants to do is talk to one of his boyfriends. A bunch of the guys are bunched together playing cards so there's some space in the back corner of the bus. He climbs over Jordan mumbling an apology. 

The phone rings twice before Tony picks up.

 

“Hey T,” Tony answers with a sigh. “Sorry about your game.” 

 

“Thanks. Sorry I couldn't call you yesterday.”

 

“You were on the bus, don't worry.”

 

“Still on a fucking bus.” Taylor lets out a soft laugh. “Forever on a fucking bus. You doing okay?”

 

“You know. It's always stressful dropping the first in the series but I've had a day with it and I'm honestly fine now. We're the better team.”

 

“You definitely are.”

 

“So are you. I watched tonight.”

 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.”

 

“You know I watch you every chance I get right? Even if it's just the replay.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, Mitch and I bought the OHL subscription just for that. Of course we do.”

 

Taylor looks around and makes sure no one is listening. “I love you.” 

 

“I love you too. How are you even calling me? You're on the bus.”

 

“The guys are playing cards up at the front so there was a little space.”

 

“I'm glad you did.” Taylor can hear the smile in Tony's voice.

 

“Tell me about your day.” 

 

Tony talks for a couple minutes about how morning skate went and what he made for dinner. It's calming and it's comforting. 

 

After a couple minutes when Tony trails off, running out of things to say, Taylor says, “I'm gonna go. Thanks for picking up. I know it's late and you have a game tomorrow.”

 

“Any time, T. Love you.”

 

The guys are starting to disperse back to their seats to try and get some sleep. “You too,” Taylor says back quietly and carefully. He hangs up and goes back to his seat next to Jordan. He leans on the window and tries to sleep. 

  
  


**May 7, 2018**

 

Taylor wakes up at 7:30 am to a text from Mitch. 

 

**Mitch:** _I’m coming to your game in Hamilton tonight._

**Mitch:** _ It's a 3 and a half hour drive I can do it. _

**Mitch:** _ Do you want me to come? _

 

Taylor sighs. Mitch really can't do this. Taylor knows he is just trying to be supportive but he's got a game tomorrow, against the Marlies who have been good all season and are about to sweep Syracuse if they're not careful. Mitch needs his head and in the game and he needs to focus. 

 

**Taylor:** _ Babe I love you but you can't. _

 

**Mitch:** _ Why not? _

 

**Taylor:** _ It's a 3 and a half hour drive. _

**Taylor:** _ You have a game tomorrow.  _

**Taylor** _ : What time is your morning skate?!? _

 

**Mitch:** _ 8:30 _

 

**Taylor:** _ I love you but please don't come. You need to like actually sleep tonight, not be driving to and from Hamilton. _

 

**Mitch:** _ Okay, fine.  _

 

**Taylor:** _ This way you can watch with Tony. _

 

**Mitch:** _ You're right. _

 

Taylor can feel Mitch sighing. He just knows it's happening. He loves Mitch so much. And he loves how much Mitch cares, but he really could never have come to the game tonight. As nice as it would be to have his boyfriend there, careers absolutely come first. It's something they all agreed upon. He would never let Mitch risk a game just to see him, let alone watch him play. He texts Tony.

 

**Taylor:** _ Our boyfriend is an idiot. _

 

**Tony:** _ What did he do now? _

 

**Taylor:** _ He was going to drive to Hamilton for the game tonight. _

 

**Tony:** _ I seriously hope you talked him out of it. _

 

**Taylor:** _ Crisis averted. I told him to watch the game with you. _

 

**Tony:** _I was planning on asking him anyway._

 

**Taylor** :  _ Thanks <3 _

 

**Tony:** _ I have to go to skate and I'm sure you do too.  _

 

**Taylor:** _ Yeah. Love you. _

 

**Tony:** _ Love you too. _

 

Taylor sets down his phone and smiles. He's going to go out there and work his ass off for the two guys he knows are watching him. 

  
  


**May 8, 2018**

 

Taylor is watching on his laptop as the seconds tick down to Syracuse losing against Toronto. It was a hard fought game and Mitch is going to be heartbroken and Taylor can't call. Taylor can't call because he's stuck in a hotel. Curfew is in a half hour so he can't go for a walk. He can't lock himself in the bathroom forever. His roommate can't go anywhere either. So Taylor is stuck texting and it fucking blows. He sends one to the group chat. 

 

**Taylor:** _ Sorry about the game Mitch. I'm sorry I can't call. Curfew is at 10 so I can't go anywhere. _

**Taylor:** _ I love you and I'm proud of you. I'll call you as soon as I can. I promise.  _

**Taylor:** _ I love you so much. _

 

He sets his phone down. He pulls his knees up, wraps his arms around them, and puts his head down. It's hardest, at times like these, the space between them. He knows Mitch understands. He knows Mitch won't be mad, but damn if Taylor doesn't feel guilty. He feels like the absolute worst boyfriend in the world. His phone buzzes a few times but he ignores it. It buzzes again a minute later so he picks it up.

 

To the group text he gets Tony telling Mitch to call him when he gets home and privately, he gets:

 

**Tony:** _ I've got him don't worry. He’s calling me when he gets home.  _

**Tony:** _ And stop beating yourself up. He understands. _

 

**Taylor:** _ Doesn't stop me from feeling like the world's worst boyfriend.  _

 

**Tony:** _ You're not. I promise. We all signed up for this, T. We know we can't always be there the way we want.  _

 

**Taylor:** _ Thanks _

**Taylor:** _ I needed this _

 

**Tony:** _ Gotta go, Mitch is calling. Love you. _

 

He closes the conversation with Tony and opens the group chat. There's a message from Mitch. 

 

**Mitch:** _ Love you, T. It's okay <3 _

 

Taylor sighs and puts down his phone. He gets ready for bed and climbs underneath the covers. He sends one more text to the group chat before closing his eyes. 

 

**Taylor:** _ Love you both.  _

  
  
  


**May 13-14, 2018**

 

They lose. After having that ridiculous season, after clinching the playoffs in January and winning the regular season title, the Greyhounds lose to the Hamilton Bulldogs in six and Taylor is heartbroken. He really thought he was getting another shot at the Mem Cup. This team was supposed to win it all. Taylor climbs onto the bus. They leave straight for Soo after the game so it's going to be a long night. 

 

And Taylor just… he knows he can't go back and just like sit there. He has to do something. So he goes and books the first flight he can get to Tampa. It's a 3:38 PM flight out of Chippewa County International Airport in Michigan. It costs him 775 CAD but he doesn't care. He just needs to go where he knows people love him. 

 

The bus pulls back into the parking lot at 7:00 am and Taylor heads back to his apartment. He packs his stuff and figures what he forgets he can borrow. He can't find his bathing suit and thinks  _ screw it, I'll just buy a new one.  _ He's ready to go by 9:00 but that's too early to go to the airport so he calls Tony. He's guessing Mitch is with him since Mitch got recalled after his playoff run ended. 

 

“Hey T. I'm so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. I mean it's not, but it will be. When do you leave for Washington?”

 

“We fly out tomorrow morning, why?”

 

“I may have impulsively purchased a purchased a flight to Tampa?” It comes out sounding like a question. 

 

“Oh T. When do you get in?”

 

“Umm, 10:30?” 

 

“Okay, we’ll be there to pick you up.” 

 

Taylor recognizes now that he's probably going to be at Tony's alone for a couple days but being in Tony's space alone is better than being here alone. 

 

His flight is uneventful. He makes his layover no problem and then it's just two and half hour more hours until he gets to Tampa, until he gets to be with Tony and Mitch, even if only for a few hours. It's better than nothing. He naps for most of the flight. When he lands and collects his baggage he goes out and finds Tony and Mitch waiting for him. They can't hold him like he needs yet but soon. Tony pops the trunk and Taylor throws his suitcase in and climbs into the back seat. 

 

“Hey,” he says as he slides in. 

 

Mitch and Tony are already facing back to see him.

 

“Hey,” Mitch says reaching back and taking Taylor's hand. He squeezes it gently. 

 

Tony takes the other and just holds it for a moment quietly. “Hi,” he says eventually.

 

“Hi,” Taylor says back. 

Tony turns back around to drive. It's quiet in the car. They're all tired so it's okay. Taylor doesn't mind. He's just basking in their presence. 

 

When they get back Taylor drops his stuff and just opens his arms. Tony and Mitch slide into them and wrap their arms around him. They are rest their foreheads together and just breathe. God does it feel good to be with them. 

 

That night, Taylor's crammed into a queen sized bed between Tony and Mitch. It's a tight squeeze and it's a bit too warm with all that body heat but it's absolutely worth it and there’s nowhere he'd rather be right now.


End file.
